


Longing for Home (You)

by moonlights0nata



Series: Post-Canon Heroshipping [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, maybe i'll drop all my post canon hero ship drabbles here but we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: He realized, after far too long, that he was longing forhome.





	Longing for Home (You)

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired by this convo I had with a friend: http://moonlights0nata.tumblr.com/post/177979570719/fortunesrevolver-moonlights0nata
> 
> Like it was gonna center around the mugs and then became something else entirely lol but the mugs definitely were the catalyst of this idea. Enjoy !

One would usually call  _ home _ to the place they were born in, where their family was. A place you always went back to, no matter how long it’d been.

Judai hadn’t seen his parents in...months. A year?  _ Years _ ? How long had it been? He couldn’t remember at this point, and he wasn’t sure how he’d ever show his face to them after he hadn’t contacted them since he graduated. 

That ‘home’ was one he had not called  _ home _ in a long time.

He wondered, sometimes, if they were worried about him though. If they were--or had been looking for him, trying to get in touch with him. If they had asked where he’d gone to, after graduating from Academia. 

He wondered if they’d be surprised to find him having his morning coffee with Edo Phoenix, both lounging in pajamas and leaning against the kitchen counter, listening to the quiet humming of a song playing in Edo’s old radio.

Judai had travelled to a lot of places and seen many sights since he left Academia, but his favorite was still Edo with his tousled hair and sleepy look in the morning, sipping from one of the many, _ many _ mugs they’d bought together. The paint in the oldest ones was already looking fainter from so much use, like the ones they were both using right now.

“Neos is almost one with the white background…” Edo pointed out, tapping the side of Judai’s cup, where the outline of the Neos picture was fading. Judai chuckled with a shrug.

“I still love this mug.” He took a careful sip before turning the cup around in his hands, smiling. “‘Cause it’s the first one you got me.”

Edo hummed, smiling a little as he glanced at his own mug, Devilguy’s picture adorning it. It used to be a shiny black color but it was starting to turn a little greyish. That was also the first mug Judai had bought for him.

It had started much like that, although neither could say how it kept going. All Judai knew was Edo had gifted him a mug and he’d loved it immediately. And of course he next thing he did was get Edo his own matching mug.

Sadly, Judai couldn’t take his mug on his trips, afraid he’d break it, but Edo kept it safe for him at his apartment, waiting for the next time he’d be over.

Somehow one set of mugs turned into another...and another...And now they had too many mugs with patterns and motifs of all sorts to  choose from. Judai distinctly remembered the morning he almost choked on his coffee when he saw Edo drinking from a mug with a little moustache on it, the man wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Judai...I  _ moustache _ you a question--”

“No---” Judai had wheezed, giggling. “You’re a  _ dork _ .”

Obviously, a few mornings later, Judai retaliated by getting a mug with a cat whiskers motif, winking at Edo over the rim of it.

“Good  _ Meowrning _ , Edo !”

He’d got a snort and a small shove in response, Edo’s eyes glinting with amusement. “ _ You’re  _ the  _ dork _ .”

His favorite thing of staying with Edo had to be seeing how the Pro Duelist persona came undone and left in its wake his usual self, a little silly, a little cheeky, a little too beautiful and wonderful when he laughed, eyes creased with a fondness reserved only for Judai. 

It was of those simple mornings that Judai thought of when he was back on the road, or on a far away continent. 

He thought of an old radio playing in the background as Edo leaned against his side, still half asleep and in no way ready for work yet; he thought of several mugs lined up in the cupboards for him to choose from, something that was  _ his _ ; he thought of Edo’s morning kisses, tasting of coffee and cream, slow and languid, like they never wanted to end; he thought of the way Edo’s silver locks felt under his fingertips as he ran his hands through it, trying to fix it and only messing it up more; he thought of Edo kissing him one last time before leaving for the day, of their echoes of  _ ‘See you later’ _ and  _ ‘Have a good day’ _ . 

He thought of the evenings of those days, with the door clicking open and Edo’s  _ ‘I’m home’  _ and his reply of _ ‘Welcome home’ _ .

Judai often travelled for long periods of time, finding something new in every corner, finding a new reason not to settle somewhere permanently and keep exploring. He wondered how much was his genuine desire for adventure, always present, and how much was him just running away, sometimes. 

But more and more, the more he was away, the more an ache settled in his chest; a longing, for something, for someplace, for  _ someone _ ; longing to see Edo’s hair splayed in the pillow next to him in the mornings, to share a perfectly common routine with him, to laze around on Sundays and do nothing but watch old reruns of shows they both liked as kids; longing for that warmth that settled in his chest whenever he watched Edo’s back as he cooked them dinner, for playing Duel Monsters splayed on the floor and having fun; longing for something as simple to have a place to come back to.

He realized, after far too long, that he was longing for  _ home _ . 

Without him noticing Edo had become something like that to him, his apartment had become a place Judai felt he belonged in, that he wanted to go back to after being away for so long. Edo was the person Judai called  _ home _ .

No matter how far he travelled, he could no longer escape that pull, could no longer deny the ache that settled in his chest, growing heavier with time, arriving sooner and sooner with every time he left. And that ache only settled down the moment he twisted his copy of Edo’s key in the keyhole, hearing the door click open, and stepped into the now familiar apartment.

It was no coincidence he timed his arrival to the hour he knew Edo woke up, knowing he’d soon hear bare feet padding across the hall from the bedroom and Edo would come greet him, hair a mess, eyes bleary with sleep, but his smile full of affection and eyes welcoming as he pulled him down in a hug.

“Welcome home, Judai.”

And Judai would smile, arms wrapping around the other man and basking in the warmth he irradiated, feeling his heart thrum happy and at ease once more. 

“I’m home, Edo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
